


Something New to Try

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is determined to convince Arthur that having fun as a lady in dreamscape could be quite... pleasurable.</p><p>Originally written for inception_kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New to Try

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had requested girl!Arthur and Eames on the inception_kink meme.

The skirt was making him-  _her_ \- uncomfortable. Hell, Arthur wasn't even sure if he made this look right. Forging like this was a hell of a lot harder than Eames ever let on. It took a lot of convincing and a lot of training, but here  _he_  stood.

"Wait long, love?" came that almost infuriating purr in his ear. He didn't even bother to turn and look at him as he felt the hand on the small of his back. He guided him toward the elevator, and ultimately, to their room.

Finally, Arthur looked over at Eames. "I swear to you, if this isn't-" He was cut off by a kiss. That bastard never did play fair. No time for protests.

The clothes he'd been wearing were quickly discarded to the floor, tugging some at Eames' shirt, wanting him just as bared. It was strange, feeling this vulnerable. It wasn't the fact that he was female, but that his body was reacting different. Everything felt... shifted.

A light gasp escaped as Eames had dipped his head down to tease his breasts, sucking, licking, groping. His legs shifted some on the bed, pressing together as he felt arousal from this.

He could feel Eames' smile- no  _smirk-_  against his skin. If he wasn't distracted by these new sensations, he might have had it in his right mind to smack the other man swiftly across the head. It's just... his tongue felt so  _good._

Blushing at the sound he made, Arthur mentally cursed him as he moved achingly slow from his body, leaving his nipples tender and very erect. His legs were delicately spread, settling into a comfortable position that would still give Eames enough room to work.

Part of him wanted to watch, the other part of him was so embarrassed by this. 'This' being how much he was reacting to Eames already. 'This' being how wet he was.

Without a second thought, Eames leaned in. Arthur's whole body tensed as he could feel the hot breath on his skin. Only seconds later, this was replaced with Eames' tongue. A throaty moan escaped his lips, body heat rising. However, his tongue didn't stay there long. "You teasing son of a bitch," came Arthur's voice. The quality and feel were very similar, just shifted in tone.

Those lips, that tongue, tormented him. He was sure there would have been bite marks on his inner thighs if this wasn't set in the dreamscape. He could also feel the subtle scratch of that slight beard Eames had. On that sensitive skin, it made things feel so much more raw. A bit painful, but oddly satisfying.

And then Eames shifted.

Arthur's breath hitched as that damn, teasing tongue of his slid its way slowly, achingly so, inside of him. He tried to close his legs, but strong, firm hands kept him in place. All he could do was arch his body, head pressing deeper into the pillow, biting down on his lip.

There was a definite skill here that Arthur couldn't argue. Eames was good. Damn good. He didn't know if it was some kind of natural talent or if it was due to practice. That thought didn't last too long as he started to go blank.

His hand reached down to grip Eames' hair, tight and rough. He wanted to pull him closer. He wanted more. All his muscles seemed to constrict as he was overwhelmed with his orgasm. He was blind-sided by the feeling, vision going blank for a moment, then collapsing against the bed. His chest rose and fell, trying to grasp on one solid thought.

Too bad that first thought was actually Eames'. "I was right." _You were right, you bastard._


End file.
